This invention was the subject matter of Document Disclosure Program Registration No. 258932 which was filed in the United States Patent and Trademark Office on July 31, 1990.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,570,009; 4,807,302; 3,806,952; and 4,578,823; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse Hand Protecting Devices.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these prior art constructions are uniformly deficient in that they are unable to be used to protect small hand-held items, such as letters, from damage due to precipitation. As most mail carriers are aware there has been a longstanding problem with keeping mail dry while delivering it during rain or snow storms. Furthermore there has been no known solution to this problem until the development of the present invention.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for an apparatus that may be used to protect mail from precipitation, while neither being bulky nor burdensome for the courier to use; and, the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.